D
D 'is a fictional character created by Hideyuki Kikuchi and the main protagonist of the Vampire Hunter D series. *'Physical appearance D is described as always wearing a wide-brimmed traveler's hat and long dark cloak. He also often wears a scarf which he wraps around his mouth and throat. A combat utility belt is described wrapped around his hips. A blue pendent hangs down to his chest. And a long sword often rests on his back. His voice though low matches his appearance of a 17-18 year old youth. He is described haveing a powerful frame. He is described as having thick, masculine eyebrows, smooth bridge of a nose, and tightly drawn lips that manifested the iron strength of his will. His eyes seemed to harbor great sorrow even as they sparkled. He is the image of youth incarnate, chiseled, as it were, by nature itself, perfect and complete. But despite his beauty it is very aparent that something vaguely ominous lurks in the depth of his gaze. *'First appearance ' Vampire Hunter D page 9. *'The Adventure begins ' '-A job' We first meet D as he travels towards the Frontier village of Ransylva. His progression is halted when he comes across a wild young girl of 17 or 18 named Doris Lang. The girl inquires if he is a drifter or hunter, to which he gives no reply. She then inquires about his sword asking if it is just for show before threatening to take it from him by brandishing her whip. D asks her what she wants and upon hearing his youthful voice the girl spits out that he is only a kid; but despite that she refuses to go easy on him if he does not hand over his sword. He states that she is a "...awfully forthcoming..." for a bandit upon which she calls him a dolt and explains that she wants to see how good he is. Tired with the conversation the girl attacks him lashing out with her whip. Without moving D turns the girls own whip back on her effortlessly. After a bit of her shock had worn off he politaly asks her to move out of his way. She does as he asks and he continues on down the road. But after only going a few steps the girl demands that he look at her. Pausing his cyborg horse he turns to look back at her just in time to see her rip away her cloak and pull her hair loose. And in the few moments that he gazes at her completely nude form she attacks again with her whip which splits into 8 long strands, and succesfully lands each strand on him. She mocks him for being destracted by nudity but also seems a bit disappointed that he is. She claims that he is the ninth man to be distracted by the sight of her naked body. She then demands the sword or else she will take it from him once she has knocked him out. She gives him the choice of either being strangled or pulled from his horse to which he replies, "Neither appeal to me." Irritated by his cheek she focuses her strength to try and drag him from his horse but to her amazment the whip strands slide through him without losing their shape. While she is flabbergasted D turns and continues on down the road. He does not get far however when the girl calls out to him and apologizes. She runs to him wrapping her cloak around herself as she apologizes. She exclaims that he is a hunter and not just any hunter he is a Vampire Hunter and that she would like to hiring him. He quickly states that hiring a Vampire Hunter is no joking matter. She agrees and explains that she knows that because her own father was a hunter. This seems to stir something within D and he inquires what field of hunting her father did. She states that her father had been a werewolf hunter to which D comments on the whip which he had noticed was made of werewolf bristle. D asks her about her wanting to hire him, stating that the need to hire a Vampire Hunter ment that a friend or family member had been bitten by a vampire. The girl, Doris confesses that it was she who had been given the Kiss of the Nobility. D inquires if Doris knows the cost of hiring a Vampire Hunter. She says that she does and says that even though she does not have a lot of money she will offer him three meals a day, free room and board and as an after thought she also ofters herself up to him. He shows her a small mocking smile stating that being kissed and turned by the Nobility would be better than being bedded by someone like him. She becomes upset and snaps at him saying that she would rather die than be turned and that the people one sleeps with does not define their worth. D does agree to let her hire him but only under one condition and that condition would be for him to be honest with her. He states that he is a Dhampir. She is shocked. She can hardly believe that the handsome hunter is a Dhampir, the half-human half-vampire offspring of a human and a Noble, but then she begins to think that he is to handsome to be anything else. As the sun sets D quickly follows Doris back to her home just a little ways outside of the town. Normally it would be a thirty minute ride to the girls home but the duo travel the distance in twenty minutes. D does not comment on the haste of their travel. Upon arriving at the farm which is Doris' home D comes to understand why they had been in such a rush. He meets Dan, Doris' eight-year-old little brother. Doris asks if anything had happened while she was away, more specifically if any mist-monsters had returned. Dan exclaims proudly that nothing had happened and that no mist-monster would dare return to their farm due to having blasted one not to long ago. The boy then remembers that Greco had stopped by while Doris was away with flowers and requesting that he tell his sister that he'd stopped by. Doris seemingly curious asks Dan what happened to the flowers. With a smile Dan states that he'd run them through the disposal and compacter before feeding them to the cows. Doris approves of this and seem proud of him. D is then introduced to Dan who takes a quick liking to him. The rest of the evening is spent with Dan glued to D's hip. Asking questions and being a bit of a pest. The boy even goes so far as to try and steal D away to his room so they can talk "man-to-man" all night long. Doris however puts a stop to that by shooing Dan away to bed. She then apologizes to D for her brothers pestering, but D states that it does not bother him and that he does not mind being admired. He then brings up the topic of why she'd hired him, asking her to tell him about the attack. Doris does so in an extremely troubled manner, and when D attempts to examine her wounds a bit closer she yells for him to stop. She aplogizes and he explains that he is merely checking her wound to determan how strong his foe is. D also compliments her on winning the heart of a Noble to which her vicious personality melts and she begs him o spare her the compliments. D then asks her how her village handles the victims of the Nobles Kiss. Throughout the Frontier villiages have had many ways to dealing with victims. Sometimes they would go out and hunt the Noble to lift the curse, lock the victim away, throw them out of the villiage, or even dispose of them themselves. Such laws upheld in Ransylva as well. In Doris' silence the girl had grown pale and troubled. D does not wait for her answer instead he says, "Everywhere it's the same, isint it." "Accursed demons, ghouls from the darkness, blood-crazed devils. Bitten once and you're one of them. Well, let them say what tey will." He then asks Doris to stand and states that the Count has arrived. Doris is shocked since D had stated earlier that the time to await the Count would be after midnight. D said he was surrpised to. Doris inquires how D will fight him, her hunter blood driving her lust to know. He says that she should witness for herself, and apologizes that she cannot since he needs to her go to sleep. She seems surprised and no doubt wishes to pose an argument but D puts her to sleep with the power of his left hand. '''Note that in the book it says 'The youth's right hand touched Doris right shoulder,' but then it describes Doris seeing a small face in D's palm. And then just a little further on it says, 'But the extraodinary skill D had just displayed with his left hand...', this may be an error in translation. '''Once Doris is asleep D checks on Dan who is deep in sleep before heading outiside to meet his foe. Outside a carriage pulled by four large black horses pulls up to the Lang farm. Upon stopping the driver who D could see he was part beast alighted from the drivers seat to open the carriage door; but before he could do so the door opened from the inside and a lady steps out into the moonlight. D seems a bit surprised to find a 'woman' stepping from the carriage. The girl makes comment of Doris hiring a bodyguard and begins to mock humans and snear at the fact that her father wishes to make Doris part of the honorable Noble house of Lee, and that she will not permit it. It is revealed that this woman is Larmica Lee, the Count's daughter. She states that she will kill D and then dispose of Doris. D's early assumption about the driver turns out to be correct as the man transforms into a werewolf; but D is surprised to note that he is not one of the bioenginered fakes that the Nobility had spread across the earth. This werewolf was the real thing. The beast attacks and even though it appears that D does not move from his spot, the beast leaps away from him right before it could sink its deadly claws into D's skull, its right flank had been cut. D praises the beast calling its skills impressives for he had intended to bisect the beasts belly. Larmica asks the werewolf Garou what is wrong and orders him to kill D, who she believes to be a human. Category:D Category:Vampire Hunter D